Tractors, grass mowing machines, and utility vehicles may have electrical circuits that stop or interrupt power if an input switch is opened and certain conditions are met. These circuits may be used for safety purposes. For example, one such circuit may stop rotation of cutting blades in the absence of a seated operator.
These circuits typically use low cost, unsealed switches. As a result, water may enter the switch body during vehicle operation. Water entering the switch body may contain fertilizer, organic material, or other dirty contaminants. Empirical tests of switches having water in the switch bodies shows they typically exhibit less than 1000 ohms of resistance, depending on the impurities in the water.
In the past, these circuits have powered relays drawing about 100 mA. The relays have a pull in voltage of about 6 volts, and a drop out voltage of about 1 volt. This provides the relay good hysteresis for input state monitoring. For example, it takes 6 volts at 100 mA to turn on a seat interlock relay. Water in the seat input switch may not provide a false indication (i.e., the switch will not appear closed) unless the resistance drops below about 60 ohms.
More recently, microcontrollers are used instead of relays in these circuits. Several problems may be encountered, as described below.
First, water in the input switch may appear to a microcontroller as a valid switch closure input. This is because a microcontroller in such a circuit may have high impedance inputs, typically about 10K ohms or higher. A 150 ohm resistor placed across each input switch (in order to draw approximately 100 mA at 14.5 volts) must have a continuous rating of 1.5 Watts. However, it is preferable to use resistors rated at about 0.125 Watts.
Second, multiple inputs may continuously dissipate heat into the electronics enclosure, which can be detrimental. For example, mowing machines with multiple inputs that may dissipate high wattage (i.e., 20 Watts or more) inside the control enclosure. Due to the heat, component life may be shortened significantly.
Third, if battery voltage is low, a circuit with a microcontroller may sense the input switch as open when the switch is closed. For example, if battery voltage drops to about 5 volts during cold cranking of an engine, a relay may stay energized due to its 1 volt drop out. However, a microcontroller with an input that is voltage based to a 6 volt threshold may stop cranking the engine because it incorrectly senses the input switch is open. Setting the voltage threshold lower can alleviate this problem, but makes the input more sensitive to water in the switch.
Attempts have been made to address the problems described above. For example, an analog to digital converter on each input may be used to evaluate the voltage being returned from the input switch. This is not a preferred solution because it requires costly analog circuits and wiring. Alternatively, some tractors address the problem through use of a positive temperature coefficient thermistor on each input switch to draw higher currents when the switch is first closed, then reduce the current. This also is not an optimal solution, because positive temperature coefficient thermistors are expensive and do not address the problem of an input switch that is properly closed, then opened with water inside it to falsely maintain the circuit. Additionally, the ptc current may be used more as a “cleaning pulse” to remove oxides or corrosion from switch contacts going into high impedance inputs on the controller.
An improved input circuit is needed for tractors, mowing equipment and utility vehicles that will reject water in an open input switch. A low cost input circuit is needed that will improve the operation of circuits used to ensure safe vehicle operation.